


In Focus

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [205]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Photography, photography student Cora, schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/02/19: “voice, camera, pretty”Cora's using a standard camera here, not a phone cam. Just so ya know.





	In Focus

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/02/19: “voice, camera, pretty”
> 
> Cora's using a standard camera here, not a phone cam. Just so ya know.

“ _Stiles_.” Impatience strained Cora’s voice. “Can’t you look serious? For two seconds!”

“Not while _he’s_ standing there!” Stiles tipped his head towards Derek.

“Cora,” Derek intervened, crossing to where Stiles sat.

“She should take _your_ picture. You’re prettier,” Stiles babbled.

“Stiles, she took my portrait already. She needs three for her assignment. What would you do if it were me behind the camera?”

“Anything you asked,” Stiles answered earnestly.

Through her lens Cora saw two people in love. It was obvious, however much it gagged her to admit.

She pressed the shutter button.

Her double portrait earned her an A-plus.


End file.
